Tyler Summers
Tyler Summers (b. August 15, 2008) is a mutant and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Cable and Dazzler, and the grandson of Cyclops and Jean Grey. He is the co-leader and founder of the Young X-Men. He is an ANBU-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team ?. He is also a Gryffindor wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Kudamon. Tyler is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family and the Blaire family. 'History' Early Years Tyler Zacharia Christopher Scott Summers was born on August 15, 2008 in California and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the oldest son of Nathan Summers and Alison Blaire. He is of American, Australian, British, French and Japanese heritage. Tyler is the older brother of Hope. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Tyler Summers is an Omega-Level mutant. Telekinesis: Tyler possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to manipulate matter with the energy of his thoughts. Capable of very fine control over objects, including himself. On larger levels, Tyler can levitate great weights, but his upper limit has remained undisclosed. *''Psionic Spikes:'' The ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. *''Forcefields:'' The ability to create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). The upper limits of this ability remain unknown. Tyler has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. *''Concussive Blasts:'' Can project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from her brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. *''Telekinetic Flight:'' By levitating himself, he can "fly" for very long distances and at varying speeds. Telepathy: The ability read minds and project the thoughts of others. *''Telepathic Illusion:'' Ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' Can mask his presence from being detected by others. Can extend these defenses to others around him as well. Tyler's abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths, depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' Ability to mask himself and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around his quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *''Mind Control:'' Ability to control the minds and even voluntary and involuntary bodily functions of sentient beings (such as other humans). *''Mind Trap:'' Ability to take another person's mind from their body and effectively trapping that mind within his own. *''Mind Possession:'' Ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as your own. *''Mind Alteration:'' Ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Mental Amnesia:'' Ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. Tyler has proven very difficulty to psychically assail, as he is very well skilled in shielding his own mind from mental-attacks (such as attempts to read, control or harm his own mind), and has been sufficient to protect himself from other psychics. *''Psionic Blasts:'' Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Astral Projection:'' Ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the Astral Plane, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. Tyler has a mastery of astral projection, and is able to remain on his own plane of existence or to traverse into any of the so-called "Astral Planes". *''Mental Detection:'' Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a large, but as yet undefined radius of himself, by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. At his peak, Tyler is strong enough to sense a stray thought a continent away. *''Mind Transferal:'' Able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies should his own physical body be somehow killed. *''Cyberpathy:'' Tyler is a cyberpath, making him able to "read" digital information and broadcasts. Tyler has also displayed the ability to forcefully link other minds to the Infonet. Audiokinesis: The ability to transduce sonic vibrations, which reach his body into various types of light. This ability seems to operate over a great range of frequencies, including the audible spectrum (35 to 16,500 cycles per second), and a great variation of sound pressure levels regardless of the complexity, dissonance, or randomness of the sound. For example, a car crash and a symphonic passage of equal duration will both produce usable music incoming acoustic vibrations. Tyler, however, does prefer the sound of music, particularly that which is rhythmically sustained. Not only is music more pleasant to his ears, but the steady beat of popular music provides a more constant source of sound to convert. However, he cannot use any sound produced by his own body. *''Sound Release:'' The ability to release the absorbed sound in one burst. Photokinesis: Tyler possesses a body-wide energy field that controls the energy levels of the outer electron shells of his body in such a way as to cause the cascaded release of photons. In effect, this field is lasing, with the apparent efficiency of a laser (99.9%). The released energy is far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore must involve an outside energy source, the nature of which is unguessable. Left undirected, the Tyler's light will radiate from his body in all directions, producing regular flashes of white light (white light is a mixture of all portions of the visible spectrum). By conscious control over the light he produces, he can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. Apparently Tyler must consciously or subconsciously will the light to leave his body. Otherwise, light would “leak” from him at all times, even when he is asleep or unconscious. He can produce numerous effects with the light he converts from sonic vibrations. He can simply cause a bright glow all about his body. He can create very simple patterns out of rays of light like circles, squares, triangles, and stars. He can create a pulse of light on the order of several thousand watts seconds of power, which temporarily blinds people with its brilliance. He can create a chaotic cascade of sparkling lights and colors that severely upsets other people’s equilibrium, or a pulsating strobe-light effect. He has learned to manifest his light as: *''Lasers:'' By concentrating, Tyler can generate a coherent beam of light, approximating a laser beam, with which he can cut through virtually anything. The field thus operates in a similar fashion as the process that creates a laser (Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation) and apparently has the same efficiency as a laser (99.9 percent). *''Photon Blasts'' *''Illumination'' *''Strobes'' *''Dazzle:'' The ability to release a chaotic burst of color and light. *''Holograms:'' With effort, Tyler can even create holograms of human beings and other three-dimensional beings and objects. *''Destructive Shield:'' The ability to create a destructive shield of light around himself with laser light that can vaporize small, oncoming projectiles. *''Light Mist:'' A glowing or hazy almost fog like effect that obscures the surrounding area. Light Immunity: Tyler's body, especially his eyes, shields itself against any injurious effects of his light transducing abilities, and against those of bright lights in general. Sound Immunity: His ability to transduce sound also protects him from being deafened by loud noises. Empathic Memory Projection: Tyler's mutant powers enables him to empathically sense the memories of others. He can then form a psionic link with another consciousness and visually project those memories as solid holograms in a manner somewhat similar to Mirage. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Tyler may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Tyler's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Tyler is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Tyler can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Tyler does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Tyler dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Shinigami Master Swordsman: Tyler is a master of swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Shunpo Expert: Tyler is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time. Kidō Expert: Tyler possesses considerable knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He can use mid-level spells to great effect even without incantation, though he generally use incantations for higher-level spells to ensure maximum power. Hakuda Master: Tyler can take on average armed opponents and those many times his size easily. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, combining both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force. Immense Spiritual Power: Tyler possesses an enormous amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. His Reiatsu is platinum. Enhanced Strength: Tyler possesses great physical strength. 'Abilities' Genesis is trained in military tactics, guerilla warfare, and other combat disciplines. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Tyler2.jpg Tyler3.jpg Tyler6.jpg Tyler4.jpg Tyler.jpg Tyler7.jpg|Tyler's tattoos. Tyler is very handsome, tall young man with blue eyes, blonde hair and tanned skin. He bears a strong resemblance to his father. His body is toned, muscular and slim. *'Hair:' Tyler has short blonde hair, usually kept in a spiky fashion. He normally has little to no facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' Tyler has three known tattoos; a giant cross with wings on his left arm, a star below his neck, and the Crest of Justice. *'X-Men Uniform:' Tyler's X-Men uniform consists of a light violet bodysuit with red accents, a brown utility belt and light violet gloves with black accents. He also wears red armbands and a red happuri. 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Tyler carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Kudamon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Tyler carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Justice around his neck. This allows his Kudamon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Swords: Tyler's sword is strong enough to severely injure Micromax, can be split into two swords and has a bio-electric current that makes it very hard for people besides him to wield it. Shuriken/Kunai: Zanpakutō: Kyōfu no Kigen ("Genesis of Fear") is Tyler's Zanpakutō. A regular katana, with a guard which is in the shape of (guard). It has a silver guard, with celadon-coloured hilt-wrapping and a white sheath. His Zanpakutō is an Illusion-type. *'Shikai:' Kyōfu no Kigen's release command is "Resonate" ("Kyōmei suru"). In its Shikai form, Kyōfu no Kigen transforms into a ???. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' *'Bankai:' ??? ("???"). **''Bankai Special Ability:'' 'Transportations' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Australians Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 800lbs-25tons) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Warp Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Blaire family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Audiokinetics Category:Photokinetics Category:Empaths Category:Cyberpaths Category:Teleporters Category:Sound Immunity Category:Light Immunity Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Fire Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2008 Category:Leo (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:House of Cyclops Category:Illusion Casting Category:Crest of Justice Bearers Category:Wind Release users Category:Sound Release users Category:Shinigamis Category:15th Division Members Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Experts Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Lightning Release users Category:Yin Release users Category:Gryffindors